Hell on Earth (Supernatural Fanfiction)
by SummerLeighanne
Summary: Dean and Castiel are stuck in Purgatory and Dean can't survive by himself. Without Castiel, all hope seems to be lost when it comes to getting back to Sam. Dean finds someone and he has one choice: to put his life in her hands. She seems trustworthy, but with her unknown backstory Dean doesn't know what to think. This is a Purgatory AU, meaning it goes the way I want it to go.
1. Chapter 1: Purgatory

Apparently standing too close to an exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory.

I stood in the darkness, nervous and confused about where I was. I turned around to see Cas, who was visibly forcing himself to stay calm.

"Cas? Where are we? What happened?" I asked, bewildered. He swallowed nervously, awkwardly shifting in his place.

"Purgatory, I think." He replied quietly. I frowned, taking a step closer to him as if I didn't hear what he said.

"Purgatory? Like... the Purgatory?" I asked him. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Every soul here is a monster, Dean. They would give anything to kill us." I began to panic a little, he was scaring me.

"Well, how do we get out?" I asked, turning to look in the direction a loud growl came from. There was no response. I turned back. My chest tightened when I saw he wasn't there. I felt sick, but now wasn't the time to panic, I had monsters all around me, animals and all kinds of weird ass things. I had no weapons, I had nothing to protect me with, which made my panic so much worse. Yelling or making any type of noise would only cause attention. There had to be weapons down here, maybe I could snag one from somebody... It was pitch black out, except for two moons. Now wasn't the time for thinking. I was about to start moving when there was suddenly the loudest, most malevolent snarl behind me. I didn't really want to meet whatever it was, it sounded huge. If it was big, it could probably outrun me easily, but it was still worth it to try, I had to outsmart it without running into any trees or tripping in the darkness. I could feel the fear and adrenaline pump through me, and I bolted, running as fast as I could, shoving trees and bushes out of my face as I dashed through the underbrush. I could hear the footsteps behind me, and it made me run faster than I ever had in my life. It was hard to admit, but I was scared shitless. It was barely even a few more seconds of my running that I could hear the footsteps closing in on me, I thought fast, my eyes desperately scanning through the giant trees. There was one ahead, and as I approached it, I could literally feel the breath of the giant dog on the back of my head. Just before it caught me, I swung around the tree, which was huge. There was a howl, which echoed strangely. I couldn't hear whatever it was, and I peeked around the tree in the darkness. There were no red eyes, or heavy breathing, the air was strangely still, except for muffled sound of a... river? I carefully stepped out from behind the tree, glancing around to make sure there wasn't anything else that wanted to chase me. When I was convinced there was nothing else out there I approached the inky darkness, listening for the sound of the river. I heard a rock roll off the side of the cliff in front of me. I stopped, feeling no pressure on my right toes, realizing there was a cliff and if I took another step forward I would plummet to my death. I cautiously took five steps backward, feeling my back hit the rough bark of the tree I hid behind. I slowly slid down it, my stomach churning with uneasiness. I heard the leaves on the ground crackle as I sat on the ground, it was then that I felt my lungs burning for air, I was out of breath from my run, and I needed to calm down. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to ease my heavy breathing. I rubbed my eyes, trying to push away the urge to close them. I stopped, pulling my hand away from my eyes, bringing close to my face, trying to see them in the dim light. There was a dark liquid on them. I wiped my right eye again, wincing when my finger ran over a deep, fresh cut on my cheekbone. It was bleeding profusely, but it wouldn't kill me. I tried to relax, stretching my legs out. I could feel the edge of the cliff when I did, and it scared me a bit, so I pulled them back. Nothing would dare get this close to the edge of the cliff, so I felt somewhat safe. I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes, even though I knew it was probably a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Camp

I opened my eyes groggily and the first thing I saw was a bit of ground in front of me, then a very jagged cutoff, where the cliff started. It was literally a legs length away from where I sat. It looked like where the end of the world started, I couldn't see across the cliff. Fog enveloped the other side and as I watched, it slowly crept over to me and it soon obscured my view for more than a few feet in front of me. I sat where I was, taking a few minutes to figure out where I was and whether or not it was a dream. I felt a sudden sting on my right arm, and impulsively jerked it. I looked down and a huge beetle had a hold of my arm, I stared at it in horror as it tore off the hairs as if they were just melted butter. I swiped it off quickly, terrified at what it could have done to me.

I cautiously looked around despite my limited vision. I heard a low grumble and immediately jumped, butterflies fluttering to life in my stomach. My cheeks became hot, it had just been my stomach. It growled, I was hungry, but where was I supposed to get food around here? I looked up, hoping to see apples or something. I shielded my eyes, the sun brushed aside the trees to poke through their branches, blinding me momentarily. When my vision came, I saw that there was some type of fruit I had never seen before. They were as big as my hand, orange and looked like seashells, only glistening wet and really, really spiky. I stood up, wincing at the sore muscles that screamed in my thighs from my run last night. I looked up at the tree, searching for foot holds and places to grab to get up to the fruit. There was a low branch, and I jumped, feeling my hands wrap around the rough bark. I took a second to hang there, heaved, my shoulders burning as I pulled myself up onto the thick branch. It held my weight, and I searched for another branch to pull myself up on as I got my footing. It took my ten minutes to reach the mystery fruit, and I was relieved when I got to it. I pulled it off the small twig it was connected to, and it slipped off easily. I stared at it for a second, the spikes were in a straight line down the length of the orange fruit, and I held it in my hand like a football. I flipped it so the non-spiky side was facing me, and slowly, cautiously brought it to my lips. I took a small, careful bite, but instantly spat it out at the bitter taste. I cringed, it was so sour, it made my eyes water. I decided better in what I was doing, and instead of eating it, I pulled off my jacket, and put it inside one of the pockets. I picked off the other fruit around me. Whether or not it was good didn't matter right now, this was probably the only food I would ever find. I put them in either a pocket or the makeshift basket I made out of my leather jacket, then carefully made my way down the tree. I landed on the opposite side with a soft 'plop' and I pulled one of the fruits out of a pocket, and set my jacket down. I studied the fruit again, but this time, instead of just taking a bite, I gripped both ends of it, and pushed my hands inward, it snapped easily, revealing hundreds of seeds and a soft yellow actual fruit in the middle. I raised one half to my nose, and gave it a careful sniff. It didn't smell like anything, so I took a bite, doing my best to avoid the seeds. The flavor exploded in my mouth, and I rolled the piece around on my tongue, savoring the sweetness of whatever it was. It kind of tasted like a mango and a strawberry combined. It was a little tangy, but I really liked it. I ate through the half I had, then chomped through the other piece. I avoided the skin, like it was watermelon. when I finished, I picked up my jacket again, tossing the fruitless pieces over the nearby cliff. They soundlessly fell, and I wrapped my jacket up, hiding the bright orange fruit. I didn't pull it over my shoulder in fear of all the fruit falling out, but rather held it at my side.

I began to walk away from the cliff, picking my way through the forest, not really caring where I went. I walked and walked, until hunger forced me to stop again. By that time, the fog had rolled away, revealing an alien landscape. It was just trees and underbrush. I sat up against a tree, and ate another half of the mystery fruit. I took my time, I wasn't really going anywhere. Nothing had shown up, I hadn't run into anything at all. It was eerily quiet, and I about choked when I saw a deformed blade swing at my neck. I instinctively ducked, and its bearer got it stuck in the tree. He tugged it free as I scrambled to my feet. I didn't have any weapons, but I was confident with my fist fighting abilities. He swung to knife again, and I ducked, elbowing him hard in the face. I felt his nose give out from underneath my elbow. I pulled it back and he staggered, dropping the blade he brandished. I kicked him in the chest, pushing him out of the weapons reach. He struggled to stand, but I kicked him in the face again, and pounced at the machete looking object. Snatching it up quickly, I whipped around, swinging as hard as I could. There was a 'klunk' as the blade made contact with my attackers neck, and his head separated itself from his shoulders. It rolled away, and I finally noticed that the man had wolf like features. I eyed to body suspiciously, waiting for it to stand with a new head on its shoulders. It didn't and his blood gushed out of his severed arteries, spraying the ground a bright crimson. I didn't bother to sit and finish what I had been eating, if there was one guy, then there had to be more close by. At least I had a weapon. After that, I didn't stop to eat, I ate and walked. I had seven other encounters, and I started to check the mangled bodies for anything that would be of use to me. I scavenged their weapons, placing them in hidden spots so if I needed one for backup, it would be there. Soon, darkness fell, but I was nervous. Just before dusk I had another attack, and I was a little jumpy. I fell into a fitful daydream, visions of...things lashing out and eating me alive filled my conscious

I awoke and started on my way again, the days started to blend together. Monsters knew who I was now, and they didn't scare me one bit. I got braver and started to look for information on a way out. I began to torture anyone unlucky enough to fall into my clutches. It was strange and difficult to get through the days, but I managed. There were times when I went hungry for days, but it didn't matter anymore. I was still new at all of this, and honestly, all I wanted to do was find Cas, I wanted out.


	3. Chapter 3: Sanctuary

I was keeping track of the days, and it was exactly 2 weeks that I had arrived in Purgatory that I found an encampment. I had encountered all sorts of things, mostly monsters, there were a few leviathans here and there, but nothing really interesting. It was pitch black out, and I was still walking around, unable to sleep when I saw torches in the distance. I crouched immediately, never had I seen something like this, I decided it would be easier to explore in the daylight, when I could see. I was very careful, sleeping for just a few minutes before forcefully waking myself up to listen. I continued that way, but soon I slept longer, carelessly even. I awoke permanently just before dusk, the camp was still there, so I watched from quite a distance, eating my breakfast, which contained a different fruit, one that was like a banana, but tasted like a lemon. It was all I had. There were animals, they were like deer, and rabbits, stuff I could actually eat if I knew how to hunt and if I had a bow. I had neither. I finished the last of my food, and pulled a machete out of my sleeve. I slowly approached the encampment. It was very large, and I circled it, trying to determine who was there. I saw no one, so I carefully stepped into the camp. I stepped past a torch and five different people came flying out of the tents in front of me. They all easily tackled me down, taking advantage and snatching my machete from my hands. The people crawled off of me, forming a small circle. I stood up and one of them opened their mouth, revealing rows and rows of large, sharp teeth. I felt my stomach churn, they were all leviathans. I pulled another machete out of my other sleeve. I gave a savage yell and charged the leviathan in front of me. There were a bunch of snarls, and the others pinned me down. They shoved my face in the dirt and leaves, They began to punch and kick me, knocking the breath out of my lungs, leaving me gasping for air that would not come. One of them straddled me, and I felt them wrap their hand through my hair, pulling my head up and opening their mouth right next to my face. I tried to throw him off, but he had me securely pinned to the ground. All I could hear was my heartbeat and the scuffling of leaves and growls and yells of the leviathans. All I could see was their feet, there were more than five now, and they were beating the shit out of me. It was beginning to get difficult to stay conscious, until I heard a very feminine yell.

"Hey, lay off. We don't even know who it is." The mystery girl yelled. My vision was blurry and everything was slow.

"But My Qu-"

"Quiet! Let me see him." I felt the weight leave my back, but I was in no condition of standing or even rolling over. I looked up as the feet cleared away from me to see a young woman, she was blonde, and she had very striking, bright blue eyes. Her hair fell in curls down to the small of her back, and it looked incredibly clean. She looked... well, clean. I blinked, and tried to say something, but it came out as a muffled "Guuaanghh." She walked up to me, and kneeled by my head. She didn't grab my hair, or touch me in anyway, but she was saying something under her breath. I didn't make anything out, but she paused.

"Winchester. Dean I assume?" She asked me. My vision began to clear, and holy hell, she was _hot._ Her legs weren't big, they were like an athletes. Slim and strong. She wasn't big, but she wasn't a skinny little girl either. She wore a pair of really tight jeans, and a loose, low cut tank top covered her top. I looked her up and down, but immediately my brain knew she was a leviathan. There wasn't anything that hung with leviathans, other than leviathans. Her eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, and she stood, pulling a pure black flask out of her back pocket. She gestured one of the leviathans that beat the crap out of me over to her. I watched and she poured a bit of the substance onto him, and immediately the patch of skin that had been touched turned green and began to smoke. a low hiss emitted from his skin. He cringed and flicked his wrist, droplets of the liquid flinging off of his hand. He quickly rubbed it off on his clothing, and the girl approached me again. She knelt down again, and a few drops dripped of what she had in the flask dripped onto my skin. It didn't burn, and it didn't make my skin turn green.

"Borax." She said to me. She shook the flask, gaining my attention, then poured some of the cleaning fluid onto her hand. It didn't smoke or burn, and she wiped it off onto the ground.

"I'm human. And so are you. Sorry about the little fight you got in there. Just my boys doing their job." She said. She grabbed my arm, and lifted me to my feet like I was a rag doll. I tottered for a second, then took in my surroundings. I was taller than her by a few inches, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, you're gross looking. And you smell nasty." She pointed out.

"Thanks." I said.

She pulled me into the camp, despite my reluctance to go. I eyed everyone I saw suspiciously, but she didn't seem to care. The leviathans followed us all the way up to the largest tent they had. She pulled me inside, and sat me down on an incredibly comfortable roll of lumpy cloth.

"My name is Summer. I'm human, like I said earlier." I watched her, and she forced me to pull my jacket off.

"Uh, that's nice. What the hell are all these leviathans doing around here then? Are you like, their queen or something?" I asked, incredibly suspicious with what she had going on.

"I've formed an alliance with them, it might not sound like a good idea, but it's what I've been doing for five years. And yes, I am their 'queen'. They protect me, and that's it. What about you? What's your name? What are you doing down here?" I stared at her, looking for any sign that she meant me harm, but I saw no hostility in her relentless questioning gaze.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, suddenly defensive about my reasons of being in Purgatory. She sighed, then leaned forward, pulling the bottom of my shirt up. She continued to pull it off, and when she did her eyes gazed over my chest. I suddenly felt self conscious. She got up and sat next to me, leaning away from me to grab a white bucket.

"Well, I told you about me, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I can tell you just got here, you're a little bit of a newbie at all this." She pulled something out of the bucket, it was... alcohol cleansing pads? She ripped open the package silently, pulling the alcoholic cloth out and swiping my upper chest, across a large, deep gash I received during a less recent fight. I silently grit my teeth, she paid no attention to me, but rather continued working.

"Fine. I'll tell you more about myself. I'm 22 years old, and I've been down here for five years. I'm a Sagittarius and I don't like romance unless it's erotic romance. There was an... angel that threw me in here. I dunno what I did to piss him off, but it must've been something bad." She stopped, done speaking and cleaning my wound. She pulled a needle and string out of the bucket, and flipped the alcohol pad over, running the needle and the string through it, sanitizing them. The needle was already threaded, and she seemed to have no trouble just sticking into my skin to sew me up. It reminded me so much of Sam it brought tears to my eyes. She ignored me and continued her work. To get my mind off of Sam, I opened my mouth.

"I'm here because I ganked one of those sonsabitches outside. Apparently, standing too close to an exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory. I came here with an angel, who's a little messed up in the head. I got a brother upstairs, and I need to get back." She made no reaction to my talking.

"I've saved the world so many times, I've lost track of what saving the world even means. I've started and stopped the Apocalypse, and I had to deal with all the dick angels walking around trying to get me on their team. Then there's this asshole demon, Crowley." She stopped at my last sentence, staring blankly at my half stitched cut. Then she blinked, and continued on with her work. I noticed that her hands had suddenly gotten shaky, but I thought nothing of it.

"That son of a bitch has gotten us in so much trouble. The fucker just doesn't know when to quit being... well, a fucker. He thinks he's the best at everything. He thinks he can get whatever it is he wants. I would kill him, if he wasn't so useful." She finished as soon as I stopped talking about Crowley. She put her supplies away, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face, looking up at me.

"Put your shirt back on." She said, tossing my tattered and blood smeared flannel t-shirt to me. I caught it, and she began to walk out of the tent. I followed, unsure of where to go. She stalked to the other side of the camp, then stopped before she stepped out of it.

"There's a river beyond those trees out there." She pointed to some trees in front of us. I could hear the gentle roar of the river she was talking about. A guy dashed up to her with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which were both incredibly clean. He pulled a towel out of his pocket, handing what he had to her. She turned to me and the guy dashed away, disappearing among the few tents.

"Here, go wash up. You really need it." She paused, tilting her head and looking off into the distance slightly, her eyes suddenly brightened, and she pulled two things out of her pocket. How they fit in there, I didn't know, but it was a bar of soap and a wash cloth. She handed me those and then walked away. I stood there, watching her hips sway as she walked away from me. I stepped out of the camp, heading in the direction she pointed, puzzled. There was a clearing as I passed the trees, and as she said, there was a river. It wasn't rough, the water gently flowed across the rocks. It was crystal clear, and I didn't see anything or anyone in sight. I set the clothes and the towel on the rocky bank. I sat, untying my shoes and pulling them off, along with my socks. I stood after that, stripping quickly. The air was cold, and the wind didn't help. I slid into the water, expecting it to be cold. It was surprisingly warm, and much deeper than I had originally anticipated. I took three steps and I was already waist deep, it was nice to be almost completely covered in water, it felt good against my disgusting skin. There was a rock by the bank in the river, and I sat on it, the water flowing over my belly button. I sat there for a few minutes, just thinking and savoring the clean water. I leaned over, taking the wash cloth and half bar of soap, dunking them both in the water. I pulled them up, lathering the cloth then set the bar back where I got it. I ran the cloth along my shoulder, then down my arm. I spent twenty five minutes scrubbing just my arms until I finally decided they were clean enough to move on. I was scrubbing my neck when some movement caught my eye. I looked to my left, searching the other side of the river for what had moved. I was mistaken, it wasn't across the river, it was _in _the river. There was a fish, pure black, swimming through the water not two feet away from me. It didn't move anywhere in the water, but I could see that it was still swimming. It didn't seem to notice me yet, but I felt nervous, it was bigger than I was. I watched it closely, and after a few seconds it swam away, moving into the current so fast it was a blur. I continued scrubbing, reapplying the soap once in a while. I traveled my way down my body, after I finished, I rinsed the now black wash cloth out, then once again started at my arms, just to be sure I got everything off. I wanted to be as clean as I could get, it may be the only time I could do so. I spent an hour and a half in the river before I decided it was time to get out. I pulled the towel around my waist, slipping the shirt on Summer had given me. It was soft, as if it was never used. I dried the rest of my body off, then pulled my original boxers on, not wanting to wear a pair of jeans without them. Once I had changed, I collected the few things that I had with me, and I returned back to the strange camp. I was about to step in when the guy that gave Summer the clothes and towel darted out of nowhere. He took what I had, and before he left he said, "If you wait a moment, someone will lead you into the camp, sir." I stood at the edge of the camp for just a few seconds when another guy came out, striding over to me. He smiled, then introduced himself.

"I'm Jean, Summer asked me to show you around. You may do whatever you like, but she asked me to accompany you, and so I shall." He had a slight French accent, and his name was pronounced like Shawn, only with a J.

"Uh, okay. Show me around. I don't have anything better to do." He lead me into the camp, introducing several others to me. I didn't really care about the people. He showed me into a few of the bigger tents. They were bigger on the inside than the outside. We had just exited one of the bigger tents when one of the guys across the camp, named Aaron yelled to Jean.

"Summer will be returning soon. You've been asked to assist with the building of a campfire." Jean nodded, and led me to a clearing in the middle of a camp, where several different guys were making a circle out of rocks. There was a shallow hole in the middle of the rock circle and Jean went and assisted them. They seemed to know what they were doing, so I sat and watched nearby. They finished the circle and prepared some small sticks and leaves to start the fire. One of the guys who I recognized as Matt pulled a knife and a rock out of his pocket. I watched as he struck the knife against the rock several times, until there was a flash of sparks and he bent down over the leaves and miniscule sticks, blowing gently. His eyes flashed with content as a flicker of fire appeared, then he added more sticks. I frowned, adding more sticks would only cause the flames to sputter out, and they did. He sat back in defeat, but leaned forward to try again. It was still smoking slightly, and he brought the knife and rock close to the smoking mass of tinder and struck them together again, successfully making more sparks and smoke. He blew on the items in the pit, and I smiled in amusement at his struggle. It was funny, they had no clue how to light a fire. I watched them struggle for ten minutes and by that time they were all getting a little panicky, hoping that Summer didn't get back anytime soon because they were afraid of being scolded for not having a fire ready. Finally, I decided it was time to step in.

"Do any of you guys even know how to start a fire?" Matt looked up at me, and I could see his eyes were glazed with tears.

"Well... I'm the only one that's been having success for the past years. I don't really have proper training in this... Summer taught me some stuff, but it's not working. I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Cool it buddy, I know how to do this." I took the flint and his knife from him, and kneeled in his original spot. I pulled some of the tinder off of the smoking remains of what had actually been burning. I gently blew on what was smoking, just to see if it would light again. It didn't, so I struck the knife on the rock, causing sparks to go flying, and a few landed on the leaves and dry grass. It ignited momentarily, then smothered out. I didn't let that deter me, I blew on the smoldering objects more, and the hot embers slowly ate away at the grass, leaves and small sticks. I leaned over, collecting more small sticks, making a careful box around the smoldering grass. I laid some twigs on the box that fell inward, touching the hot grass. It took a few minutes, but eventually the embers made their way up to the sticks, and they caught fire. I waited, then made a small tepee around the box of sticks I had made, adding a bit more grass to the small flames. It was a while, but the flames grew bigger, and ate away at the sticks, and I added more, in a larger quantity. It was over twenty minutes before there was an actual fire, with coals and everything. Summer still hadn't returned from wherever she was and I asked Jean about it.

"I'm not sure where she is. If she wanted us to know, she would have told one of us. There's a reason for this, I'm sure of it. She's been gone for longer periods of time, but I feel as if she'll be back quite soon. If she doesn't return within the hour, we'll send out a search party. But she'll be back. She always comes back." I tried to get more information from him, but he refused to say anything. I sat by the flames, tending to it and making sure the fire didn't get too small. I heard a feminine voice somewhere behind me, and recognized it as Summer's. I didn't catch anything she said, but I heard footsteps and she was suddenly beside me. Two of the weird ass rabbit things I saw during my travels flopped on the ground next to me, both of them had bloody holes in their heads. I looked up at her, and she pulled a slim knife out of her pocket and crouched down next to me. She picked up one of the rabbits and opened its mouth, revealing hundreds of sharp, small teeth.

"You don't wanna mess with these bastards. Make sure their dead before you pick them up, you could lose a hand if you don't." She turned it over on its stomach, then expertly pressed the knife through just its skin, making a long cut up to its neck, then cut down between its legs, all the way down to its abnormally long tail. I watched as she pressed her fingers against its chest, feeling for something. She found what she was looking for and slipped the knife inside of the animals chest cavity. Holding it by its legs, she forced the sharp knife upward, splitting its ribs. She pushed open its chest, cutting away any skin or fat that got in her way. She stuck her fingers into its upper neck, grabbing something that I couldn't see and with a small slash, she cut whatever it was off. She pulled her hand out of the animal, then set the knife down. She picked the rabbit up by its hips, then grabbed its thighs and twisted them violently. There was a 'crack' and a bloody bone popped out from between its legs. She reached back into the animal, and pulled at its guts, they separated easily, and with a squishy plop, they landed on the ground. Blood ran out of the bunny's body, and I didn't feel any remorse or pity for the animal. She continued to gut and skin it. She was obviously well practiced, each cut was made precisely, as if she had been doing it for years. One of the leviathans dragged a bucket of water over to her, and she cleaned the skinned and gutted carcass out. Matt walked over and gave her two sticks, as if they were going to help. She thanked him, then set them down beside her. She turned the animal over, and cut off any remaining fat there was left. There was quite a bit, and she put it all in a separate pile before starting on the second rabbit. She did it just a quickly as the first, and I was bored, so I added a few more sticks to the fire. Another leviathan that I didn't recognize brought a bunch of flat rocks and really thick tree branches drenched in water over to her. I didn't see any use in anything they brought to her.

"Add some more wood to that." She said, gesturing to the fire. I did as she asked, curious of what she was going to do with the branches and rocks. She whittled the two smaller sticks Matt brought, then spitted the carcasses. She lifted one of the soaking wet branches, then set it carefully on the fire.

"You know that's not gonna bur-"

"Yep. That's how I want it." She put both of the branches on the fire parallel to each other, then set the large, flat rocks on top of them. That's when it hit me. She was going to cook the rabbits on the rock. The meal was going to be bland though, she didn't have any spices or oil. I was wondering what she was going to do when another leviathan that I was never introduced to ran over with three pouches of... something. She took them, then opened one, taking a pinch of whatever it was and pulled it out. It was salt. She rubbed the salt on one side of one of the rabbit carcass, then did the same to the other with the salt and two other spices. When she finished she did the other side, then pulled them up off the ground so they didn't touch the dirt. Then she sat there, and sat there. I considered asking what she was waiting for, then it came to me. She wanted the rock to heat up so she could evenly cook each side. She waited awhile, and it started to get late, and my stomach was growling until she finally moved. She put the fat that she cut off the animals onto the rock and immediately there was a sizzle and the fat began to melt. She took a stick and moved it around evenly. Then she set both of the rabbits onto the rock. I didn't think it would take long, but it did. It took a long time, the sun was below the tree tops by the time our meal was done. She handed me one of them, and I grabbed the stick it was still on. The stick wasn't smoldered, or even burnt, which surprised me.

"Careful, it's hot." She warned. Instead of eating hers, she pulled the two logs off the fire, balancing the hot, flat rock on top of both of them. She took care of the entrails of both of the animals. I paid attention to my food, trying to pull off one of its hind legs I but immediately pulling my fingers back quickly. It _was _hot. I waited for a few minutes, watching her take care of several things. She left, then came out of a tent, walking back over to me and the red hot coals that were left in the fire pit. She sat down, crossing her legs. I noticed she had changed her clothes. She was still wearing the same tank top, but she changed out of her pants and into a pair of cut off shorts that were really tattered, but really hot. Her legs were tan and completely flawless, I couldn't see a single hair on her long legs. They weren't tanned so much they were orange, like some woman did, but her tan was soft, just enough to make her skin glow like a goddess in the dim light. She began to bite into her rabbit, so I assumed they were cool enough to consume. I was right, and it tasted good after devouring countless amounts of fruit. I was a warrior, and I couldn't survive off of rabbit food, or whatever eats fruit. I finished before her, and noticed that just one teeny rabbit had filled me up really well. I waited patiently for her to finish her meal, I had the patience for a good looking girl like her and I didn't want to be rude. She finished and stood, walking into the direction of her tent. I noticed that a new tent was up, it was smaller than hers, but bigger than the others. She stopped in front of it.

"I had Jean and Aaron set up another tent for you, since you probably want your privacy. I had all of your things brought in there, and you'll find a blanket, pillow and a bottle of water in there. Let me know if you need anything else, or if you can't find me, just ask one of them, they'll get it for you." She was about to leave me, and crawl in her tent when I caught her arm. She eyed me curiously, and I let go of her arm, afraid I had insulted or angered her.

"Aren't there any other girls around?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'm the only female anything that I know of. I've never met another female down here, they don't usually survive long. Their usually scared to death, or eaten, or they fall off a cliff." I was going to ask something else, but she turned and disappeared into her tent. I stood there, wondering if she was angry or irritated that I had caught her arm like that.

"You'll never get her." I heard a voice say next to me. I jumped, surprised that someone had snuck up on me like that. I turned to see one of the leviathans Jean had introduced to me. His name was Dunkan.

"She's devoted to someone else, so there isn't a chance that you'll ever catch her with another person."

"Who is it? What's his name?" I asked, hoping I could tear their relationship apart so I could screw with her.

"I won't say, she asked us not to mention him, but now that it's brought up, I will tell you that it's hopeless to try. Many of the newbies tried, and she either gave them a harsh punishment, or they were bibbed. If you want to know, ask her. But I doubt she'll tell you, she's very secretive and there's a chance you may know him." He said, before walking away from me. I stood there dumbfounded before I retreated to my tent, trying to decided whether or not I would talk to her about it.

I viewed my tent, she was right, all of my things were there. My clothes were folded neatly and looked as though they've been washed. My machete and all my other weapons sat in a neat pile on the far left corner of the tent. There was a blanket and a pillow that sat next to my clothes, the blanket was also folded neatly and very clean. I set up my bed parallel to the right side of the tent, and laid down. I rolled onto my side, pulling the blanket halfway up my chest. It wasn't cold, so I was pretty comfortable. It was nice to have a pillow, then I wouldn't wake up with cramps in my neck. I got into a comfortable position, and just before I fell asleep, my brain turned to Summer, and immediately her body filled and clouded my mind. I was exhausted, but I couldn't help the thoughts running through my mind. I felt my jeans grow tight, and I tried to push the thoughts from my mind without success. I shut my eyes hard, trying to fall asleep. I found it easier to push the thoughts from my mind, but here and there a few scenarios floated into my thoughts. It took awhile for me to doze off, but soon after I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Castiel

I awoke to screams of agony and yells of determination. It was pitch black outside, and it took me a few precious seconds for my eyes to adapt to the darkness. I pulled myself out of bed and scrambled out of my tent, dagger in hand. I dashed through the labyrinth of tents, until I found the source of the screams. There was a really gross looking guy who looked like he had wings- no, he was wearing a trench coat that was flapping wildly as he chopped the heads off of my leviathans. Angry as I was, I ignored the itchy feeling in the back of my mind, and dashed into the fight. I didn't intend to kill the guy, something told me I couldn't. He brandished a silver knife, one I recognized. It made my skin crawl as I realized who I was fighting. I was behind him and he didn't know I was there, so I jumped, clutching him by his shoulders, dragging him to the ground. He tried to shove me off, but I was smarter than him. I flipped him onto his back, pinning his arms down and sitting on the inside of his knees, enabling me to break them at will. He bucked incredibly hard for several seconds, then gave up with a huff.

"What the hell?!" I heard Dean exclaim. I waved my hand and the remaining leviathans pushed him back, obscuring his view of the commotion. I got my face close to the man's ear.

"What are you doing here, angel?" His breathing hiked again, and he began to gasp for air and struggling again. I heard him yell in frustration.

"You have Dean Winchester. You're keeping him locked up. Let him go." The angel gasped, trying to fling me off of his back. I pushed on the back of his right knee, and he grunted, which was followed by a sickening 'crack'. I didn't want to hurt him, but to my surprise he seemed unfazed. His struggling quit, but there was no sign that he was in pain.

"You killed my men." I said flatly.

"They're leviathans! They're dangerous." He barked, obviously desperate to get the Winchester back. I pushed myself off of him, pulling him to his feet roughly. He smelled like. . . I couldn't explain it, but he smelled gross. I saw his face clearly, and I recognized him. His eyes flashed when he saw my face, and I knew he recognized me.

"You're. . . You're Crowley's-"

"What in God's name are you doing down here, Castiel?"

"Cas?!" I heard Dean yell. I dragged Castiel forward with his tie, forcing him to walk forward. The remaining leviathans that were holding Dean back moved away quickly, not wanting to get near the angel that killed so many of their friends. Dean dramatically rushed forward and pulled the angel into a hug that made them look a little more than friends. I watched the gay hug suspiciously, Dean had been flirting with me. Maybe he was bisexual?

"Are you guys. . .?" Dean's pull away game was strong, and he shook his head harder than I thought possible. Castiel looked disappointed, which made me even more suspicious. We stood in silence, and it was pretty awkward.

"So you know her, Cas?" Dean asked him. I felt a little left out, if Castiel wasn't here then Dean would be talking to me.

"Yes, well, no actually. I've never met her, but Crowley told me if I see her, I should bring her back to him. I couldn't get any more information out of him, but I can only guess that she's his toy or it's something real. You're his. . . fiance?"


	5. Chapter 5: First Day We Met

_"And you honestly think that I would ever let you meet her?! No, mum. You can't see her." I gave Fergus my best bitch face, flicking my deep red hair behind my shoulders and placing a hand on my hip dramatically. He sat on his throne, which was really stupid looking. Sure, I was proud of him, he was a demon, he was a King. But he was still as disappointing as ever._

_"I think you should, Fergus. She's your girlfriend. I deserve to see her, unless you want me to forbid you from seeing her." He was already in a bad mood, but me pestering him about his girlfriend made it worse. I stepped up to his high chair, giving him a pitying look._

_"Unless, that is. You don't have one." I could see him grit his teeth with frustration, I was making his mood worse than it was._

_"MUM! I do to have a girlfriend. You don't think the King of HELL can get a girlfriend?!" He was starting to get into his childish tantrums, and his maturity level decreased dramatically._

_"Oh, alright. What's her hair color?"_

_"Blonde"_

_"Eye color?"_

_". . ." I felt a small smile pierce my lips, he was lying._

_"I can't hear you."_

_"Green." I sighed. Walking away from his throne, I slid onto a stone table that sat a distance away from him._

_"Fergus, you don't need to lie to your mother. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's alright if you don't have a girlfriend, but I still think you don't deserve one." He sat quietly, no longer paying attention to me._

_"She's not here."_

_"What was that? She's not here? What does that mean?" He rolled his eyes._

_"Exactly what I said. Now could you please go die somewhere gross?" We sat in silence for more minutes than I was comfortable with, but he didn't seem to want to talk anymore. I left him to think about what he said, knowing that he was a very bad liar made it better for me, it made me feel as if I won the conversation._

_The redhead bitch left me alone to myself. I could see the smug look on her face, she thought I was lying, I didn't even care. I wasn't a liar, okay, that's a lie. But I wasn't lying about my "girlfriend" not being here. She wasn't. It had been five years, my mom happened to randomly show up after the Winchesters went and stuck their heads into a hole. Dean had recently gone to Purgatory, but it wasn't my issue. It was quiet without Summer. I wasn't used to it. Just thinking of her face rendered me unable to breath correctly. My heart leaped to my throat and I couldn't seem to push it down. I leaned over, pouring myself a glass of Craig to calm my heartsick nerves. I took a sip, and the familiar liquid burned a useless trail down my throat. I tried to relax, but it was pointless. My mood had slowly declined into a black fiery pit of disgust, hate and irritation after she disappeared. I hated every second she was gone, but I didn't give up hope that she was still alive. She had to be. I told Castiel that if he ever saw her, he should bring her to me. I hadn't seen him recently, of course, he was stuck in Purgatory with Dean. As soon as Dean was back, Sam and Bobby would be able to function correctly again and I could ask them to look for her. I could lie and tell them she was a rogue demon that disobeyed me and everyone else she worked for. She was a bad demon. . . she was a naughty demon that needed punishment for her misbehavior. I straightened my back, my mind wandering off for a few seconds, thinking about what her punishment would be if we were "roleplaying" (as she called it) in bed. We had never done more than kissed, besides a few heated make out sessions, but nothing more. She didn't refuse, but she never accepted either, she was quite skilled at putting things off. She was a professional procrastinator, which was different. Whenever I tried to take it further, she would find a way to put it off and it would take me awhile to notice how and when she had done it. She never ceased to amaze me. My thoughts hit a rocky part, and I started to think about how stupid I was to be getting close to a human. But she was special, she was mentally stronger than most, and her soul was the brightest thing I had ever seen before. It resembled an angels grace, but just slightly dimmer. The brighter and more exotic color a soul was, the more developed a person was, or that just meant they were possessed by something or just a monster. She asked for nothing, but gave everything in return. She was aware that I was a demon and her being a hunter just meant trouble to her. She was the one person in my life that probably knew more about myself than I did, other than my mother._

_When we first met, she was about to be killed by a rogue crossroads demon under the command of me specifically. The other demons that were trying to catch him weren't doing a good job, so I decided to step in myself. The first thing I saw were her eyes, bright green and desperate, but there was a slight readiness to them. She was prepared to die, but she wouldn't go out with a fight. Of course, I paused when I saw her soul and that's what helped me come to realize why the demon went rogue. He wanted her soul, because he knew that if he had that kind of soul on him, he would be able to bargain his way out of a punishment for something he did. He whacked her upside the head and she was instantly unconscious. I easily dealt with the demon myself, then turned my attention on her. She had awoken halfway, which was quite a feat. Her eyes were unfocused and I did consider taking her soul for a few seconds, but I thought otherwise. She was injured, and a hospital wouldn't help her with the type of injuries she had. I brought her back to hell, and had a few demons fix her up. She slept for three days, then I returned her to the foster home she lived at. After that, I couldn't take my mind off of her. I stalked her, watching where she went, things she did, what she ate, how long she slept. I ran into her a few times, on purpose. There was one day I ran into her, and she gave me a strange look. Before I could walk away, she said "Are you following me? Because I swear I've seen you lurking behind every corner I turn on and when I actually turn, you're not there." I kept my cool, giving her a small smirk._

_"Of course not, darling. Why would I ever follow you?" After the word 'darling' her cheeks turned a little pink and she looked down at her feet, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked back up to me. She apologized several times, each time saying something different. She turned to leave but I couldn't help catching her arm. I asked if she would go with me somewhere sometime and she quietly accepted my offer, obviously shy and touched by my words. I'd never seen a girl walk away so fast in my life, and of course, as creepy as I am, I watched her when she got home. She was excited, I could easily point that out. But she was scared and nervous too. Mostly because she was almost 17 and I was a lot older looking than her, and I could have easily been a rapist, or anything along that line._

_Her foster parents hated her and she was slightly depressed, which gave her a reason to eat and binge on Netflix. Her foster parents were incredibly rich, but they gave her nothing unless they felt she needed it. They were blindingly generous, buying her expensive clothes they felt she should wear. She didn't hate them, the only things she hated were lasagna, meatloaf, and hamburger/beef. She hated things, but none of them were animals, or people. She was incredibly optimistic, despite her depression. She knew how to cheer people up, she knew what it took to make people laugh and that's what she loved to do. That was what I saw in her the first few days I met her. That's how I felt._


	6. Chapter 6: DeanCas?

"Dammit, Cas. Where've you been? I've looked everywhere." I couldn't stop talking to him, I couldn't go one second more being away from him, my brain craved his voice. I craved him. I wanted to hear him, see him, smell him. . . taste him. We talked back and forth, and I never left anywhere without him. Of course like I had, he cautiously watched the leviathans, suspicious. It made me feel proud, I loved it when he took after me.

We continued to travel, Scout was constantly leading the way. We seemed to be going in a certain direction, but I couldn't quite point out where we were going. With Cas on our side, everything was possible. He was sane again, thank God, and that made me 500% happier to see him. In the few months we spent together, we became closer. It was hard to keep track of time, but it was maybe a year when one day, I decided to take it a step further. Cas and I shared a tent, one of the bigger ones now, because Summer and the leviathans didn't trust him without supervision. Cas didn't sleep, so he was either always moving around, or sitting dormant at the entrance of the tent. I called him over tonight, I wanted to talk.

"You know, Summer doesn't trust you."

"I know. I feel like pointing out that she's Crowley's fiancé was a bad idea. She seems to be angry about it." We continued to casually converse that way. Dirty thoughts drifted into my mind as he spoke. I watched his lips, they looked soft and completely edible.

"Dean? Are you listening? I'll stop if you're tired." I snapped out of my fantasies.

"What?"

"I was saying-" He talked some more, but I watched his lips still. I slowly observed every part of him. He still wore his original clothes, although he was a lot cleaner than he had been when he first stumbled upon our camp.

"Dean."

"What? I'm paying attention."

"Are- are you alright? Your breathing. . . it's a bit fast." I was suddenly conscious of my breathing, which was fast. My thighs throbbed and I stopped myself. '_I'm not gay, I like girls. . . Why the fuck doI have. . . a boner_?' I stared at him, unable to say anything. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red, and Castiel looked incredibly concerned, It was so cute, his bright blue eyes locked with mine, and I could feel this urge in the back of my mind. I couldn't hold his eyes any longer. I lunged forward, grabbing his trench coat and pressed my lips against his. I felt him try to pull back, but I ran my right hand through his silky dark hair, holding him against me. He relaxed incredibly quickly. I ran my tongue across his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth for me. I felt his hands move to the front of my chest, pressing against it, but not in a way that indicated he wanted me to stop. He tried to say my name and his lips parted slightly as he started with my name. I took the opportunity, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He finished my name, despite my tongue rolling around with his. I started to pull his trench coat off, pulling my lips away from mine. Cas opened his eyes, and they sparkled with unknown excitement. I pushed his trench coat off to the far side of the tent, pressing my lips against his again. The hungry desire to see his body and touch him in every place possible was overwhelming, but I let it take over. He copied my movements, not knowing what to do. If he liked what I was doing, he'd do it himself. I felt his fingers pull at my jacket, then my shirt. I was just in a pair of jeans while he was still wearing his white mental patient shirt and pants. Neither of us wore shoes, we always took them off before we entered the tent. I pulled my lips away again, his hair was messy, and it was so cute. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder and I pulled his shirt off. My fingers trembled as I hooked my thumbs through his pants, sliding them off his hips. He squirmed a little, kicking them off into the corner along with his coat.

"Dean. . . " I gripped his boxers, which he did wear, tearing them down. He kicked those off too and I marveled at him. He was fit, of course. His muscles were well defined under his skin, flexing each time he moved. He bent down by my jeans, eyes wide with wonder. He was like a little kid, and I know that sounds wrong, but it was true. He was curious, and hungry to learn, and I was going to teach him. I would teach him so good that every time he looked at me he would remember. His fingers fumbled with the button, and he struggled with the zipper. It took longer than I liked for him to pull my jeans off. When he did manage to get them off all the way, he ran his fingers over the outline of the seven inches I packed. He looked up at me, as if to tease me. It was quite a tease.

"Come on, Cas. Don't tease me." I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing his head down. He looked up at me again, obviously nervous. His thumbs hooked the edges of my own boxers, and he pushed them down slowly.

Long story short, him and we could've knocked that tent over and burned the whole place down with what we were doing. It was hot, it was hard. It was good.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Safe Or Not?

Dean and Castiel didn't leave their tent for awhile the next morning, and when they did, I could tell from Castiel's hair and the disheveled look he had what had happened. I almost expected it, even though I never thought Dean was into hot angels.

From the several months Dean had been with us, he learned his way around camp. He knew where the food was, he knew how to prepare it, and he knew who to ask for certain things. I had important things to do, we were almost to our destination and I had people to talk to. We were merely hours away from the portal, the portal. I talked to several different leviathans, telling them to pack up because we were leaving early today. They all knew where we were going and every single one of them had a melancholy look as I talked to them. I had grown attached to all of them, and it was the same way around, leaving them would be difficult, but it had to be done. I didn't belong in Purgatory, and neither did Dean and Castiel.

I ducked into one of the bigger tents, greeting Scout. The bright spark in his eyes left when he saw it was me and they took on a solemn glint. I gave him a half-hearted smile, feeling worse than I had early that morning. Scout was one of my best warriors, and if anyone could lead the group after I was gone, it was him.

"So. . . you know the deal then?" He momentarily met my gaze before looking down in his lap. I felt like I wasn't ready to leave, even though I was more than excited to see him again. Scout gave me a small nod.

"Only kill if we need to, try to make friends, don't eat each other. . . Yeah, I got it." I stood up, our conversation coming to an end despite it only being a few seconds long. We left his tent together, him carrying his belongings out so he could take it down. I was just about to leave him when he stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned back around, confused. I hadn't missed anything, had I?

"Here, I wanted to give this to you." He held out his hand, and in it was a makeshift necklace with small pebbles, shells and other things of every color of the rainbow. I took it from him, holding it up in the air, looking up at the sparkling flood of colors that filled my view.

"Did you make this?" I brought it back down to my face, holding it close so I could see what the chain was made of. It looked like it was made of pure gold, and each chain link was made individually and none of the beads looked the same. Scouts hand pushed into my field of vision, and he pointed to a bright green shell that looked like it was braided.

"I just made this one and a few of the links. Everyone contributed to making it. We wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for us." I stared at the strange rocks and shells for a few seconds more before slipping the jewelry around my neck. I counted the pieces held on it, there were twenty five in all, the exact amount of leviathans in camp.

"What if it breaks?" I asked Scout. It looked incredibly fragile and the gold links were very thin, thin enough to look like wire.

"It won't. Don't break any of the pebbles open, it has. . . well just don't break any of them open, it'll make a mess. If you're ever in trouble, just light one of the pebbles on fire, it'll stay lit for a minute or two. We have some buddies that are upstairs who wouldn't mind helping you out." I stared at him for a few seconds, my brain not quite understanding what he had meant. Something clicked and I understood, they wanted to protect me even when they weren't there. I gave him a bright smile, thanking him again and leaving him to take down his tent.

I wandered off to speak to the others, thanking and wishing them farewell. It was a few minutes after I had taken my own tent down and stuffed it all into one bag that Dean had found me.

"We just got here, what are we leaving for?" I pulled the strap of the worn out bag over my shoulder, looking up at him.

"We're almost to our destination, don't want to waste time." With those words I turned and left him, making sure everything was ready and we were all prepared to leave. My chest hurt as I walked away, my thoughts lingering on what would happen when we got out of Purgatory and where we would end up. As I walked by the leviathans, I could feel their eyes on me, I could almost feel the sharp realization that I would probably never come back wash over them. They watched me with sad, mournful eyes. I tried to ignore them the best I could, but ignoring them made it so much worse. As I walked passed them, I asked if they were ready to go, there were a lot of no's which didn't surprise me, they were ready to go, but not emotionally ready to leave, they didn't want me to go.

We had just started to leave, and Dean was incredibly curious about where we were going. I didn't want to tell him, so I didn't. Castiel was silent, and I knew he knew where we were headed. It took hours of pleading before I decided to answer.

"Come on, you can tell me. What's up with everyone? Today just a gloomy day or something?" I walked on in silence, pondering on what I would say.

"Today is a sad day, Dean. Today is the day I leave, and so will you and Castiel." If I had allowed Dean to stop, he probably would have, but we walked on and I could feel his eyes staring into the side of my head.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave, these guys-" Dean waved his hand out to the parade of leviathans that surrounded us and acted as a guide. "They need you." I stared at the leaves that flooded around my feet, watching them flutter as I kicked them off the ground.

"They don't need me, they can lead themselves. I'm just the one that pulled them together." I didn't say anything for another hour, we weren't attacked at all, which wasn't a surprise. Not a lot of monsters or anything living hung around the portal. It wasn't long before the leviathans started to get jittery, their nervousness made me wary, but it was only their natural reaction to something so naturally strong. I had us stop a good ways away from the portal, it wasn't in view, but it was clearly there.

"What's going on? Why'd we stop?" Dean shivered suddenly, obviously feeling the strange magnetic pull it had on humans.

"Do you- do you feel that?" He looked around nervously, expecting something to just show up.

"It's the portal." I said flatly. Cas gazed in the direction of it, his eyes holding an emotion that was unknown to me.

"What? What por-" Dean stopped himself. I watched his eyes widen with surprise.

"You mean, the portal? The one that gets you back to the real world?" I nodded, glad he had enough common sense to figure it out himself.

"Yes, that portal. And we're going through it today." I looked at Castiel. The portal was meant for human transport only, and I wasn't sure if Castiel would be able to withstand the powerful, dense combustion of the teleportation device. He had a human vessel, but his soul wasn't human and it could very easily burn out of him, leaving a lifeless husk.

"Castiel. . . Are you going to try to come through too?" I asked him. I was concerned about his bodily messages, he seemed against the idea of him coming through with us.

"What do you mean, try? He's coming whether he likes it or not." Castiel gave Dean a mournful gaze, and Dean's eyebrows pressed together, giving him a childish expression of confusion, which also made him look like he was going to cry. Castiel didn't say anything so I stepped in for him.

"The portal was made for human transportation, nothing else. There's a big chance that it could burn Castiel's soul out, and he could die just trying to step in it." Dean and Castiel continued to have an intense stare down, and it started to get uncomfortable for me. Dean looked as if he would cry, and Castiel just looked really sad.

"I'll try, Dean." Dean frowned a little, and if I my eyesight was correct, I could see his bottom lip quiver.

"You sure as hell will."

We arrived at a clearing, and I could feel my heart in my throat. There it was, the thing that I had searched for years, the thing that would take me home. I stared at the blue, swirling vortex, emotions began to overwhelm my mind, causing my eyes to fill with tears. I took several deep breaths, calming myself. I looked around at my leviathan friends that I had made over the years, the same sad look in their eyes. They all watched me mournfully, and it made me hurt a little more. I turned back around, leading the way to the portal that would take us home.

We had finally approached the portal, the noise was like a freight train crashing only a thousand times louder. It sounded as if there was a bunch of metal inside of it, screeching and grinding around, making my stomach churn skittishly. Castiel and Dean were still climbing up the side of the huge rock pile that I had just topped. I watched them, Dean was dragging Castiel along, yelling different things, not angrily, but because the noise was so loud you couldn't hear the rocks fall down to a giant crevice that was black as night. It was five minutes of yelling and grunting before the two of them managed to make it up. They had both managed to blacken themselves with whatever was covering the rocks, it kind of looked like leviathan blood. I gestured for them to follow me, and I struggled to climb the steep, uneven ground of a ginormous hill. It was all rock, and I was looking down to see where I would step next when I heard a yell of alarm behind me. I looked up and almost turned around when I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt. The guy was huge, I had never seen someone so tall in my life, and he was ripped. He tugged and my feet left the ground. He opened his mouth, baring his teeth, vampire ones. I grabbed his hand that held my shirt collar, holding it, to keep stability for myself if he dropped me. I brought my leg back and kicked him savagely in the crotch. He didn't let go, and I resorted to my other plan. He didn't have my arms pinned, so I reached forward and jabbed him as hard as I could in the eye. I could feel my thumb press between the socket and the eye itself and I cringed, not wanting to know how it felt to him. He let out a blood curdling scream and dropped me quickly. I hit the ground, and pain shot up my legs, they weren't broken, but I had possibly bruised my bones. A dark shadow passed by me, and the huge man's head flew by me. I glared at Dean, who was gasping for breath, running up a really steep hill at full speed was not a good combination. Cas was slow to arrive, and I could tell something was different about him, I couldn't point out what it was, but it seemed to be a sudden change in his emotions.

"Come on!" I yelled to the two of them. "We're almost there!" I could hardly hear myself as I yelled for the two of them, Dean reaching for Cas, who reached out to grasp his forearm. Dean pretty much dragged Castiel up the rest of the steep hill, and only let go of his arm when they reached a rocky part where they had to use both hands to make it up safely. Cas lagged behind again, and Dean had to pull him up the last few feet of the rocky edge. Dean's lips moved, but his words were lost in the howling coming from the portal. I was literally three steps away from the entrance, and I felt like it would close soon so I stepped toward Dean carefully, concentrating on each step I took, afraid my foot would slip and I would plummet off the edge of the rocky cliff to my left. I reached forward after a few steps and grabbed the collar on Dean's jacket, dragging him backward in an attempt to get him and Castiel moving again. It worked and Dean turned to pay attention to where he was going, Cas close in his footsteps. The dark vortex of swirling colors loomed before us, and I stepped in first, ensuring it was safe. I never realized it, but the air was hot and humid, leaving my hands sticky with sweat. The darkness sucked most of the light out of my visibility, but I could feel Dean standing beside me. I turned a bit more to look out where we came from and was just in time to see Castiel trip and fall on his face. He pushed himself up slowly, time was short, and it seemed as if he didn't even care. I saw Dean step his left leg out, reaching for Castiel.

"Come on, Cas!" I heard him yell. I watched Cas's hand reach for Dean, and he could almost reach. Cas brought his hand back down and dragged himself forward on his stomach, which looked incredibly stupid and took a useless amount of time. The hair on the back of my neck and my arms stood abruptly and my saliva started to taste like copper. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see the darkness move, not even a centimeter, but I saw it, I felt the sudden change in the air. I darted forward, just as the entrance of the portal began to close, and jerked Deans arm into the portal, he started to yell for Castiel, but it was suddenly cut off by an earsplitting scream of pain, and the darkness ate away my vision.


	8. Chapter 8: Trudging On

The world stopped spinning in seconds and I looked around frantically, seeing only darkness. It took a second for my panic to slip away and my eyes to adjust to the moon and stars above me. I was surrounded by trees, and my ears rang like someone had screamed in them. I waited, then realized that the screams weren't going away. My brain clicked and I looked off to my right and there was Dean, lying on the ground, unmoving but his mouth was open and an inhuman howl rang into the dark night. My legs couldn't seem to support me but I managed to crawl toward him, his screams fueling strength back into me. I grasped his arm, attempting to understand what he was screaming for. His shrieking subsided into a choking sob, which narrowed down to a series of quick gasps for air that couldn't seem to sustain his lungs. I followed both of his arms down to his left leg, which he clutched as if it was his only source of life. I strained my eyes to see what was wrong in the inky blackness. I saw that a huge line through his pant leg had been burned off, but that was all. I ran my fingers across it as gently as I could, knowing that Dean was injured in some way. He yelped when I barely touched the burned edge of his pants, and I knew that there was clearly something very, very wrong. My eyes had adjusted better and I could see much clearer now, so I pulled the leg of his jeans up to his knee, and my stomach churned in disgust. I merely glanced at it again and couldn't help the puke that was rising in my throat. I pushed myself away from him, hacking my guts up from the sight my eyes had laid upon. His shin was covered in blood, and that wasn't the disturbing part. The skin was. . . bubbling. I could see it bubble like it was boiling water, and his tibia had been snapped clean In half. I glanced in his direction again and he wasn't paying any attention to me, he had his head tossed back and his teeth clenched together, making small animal noises. I took several deep breaths, forcing my uneasy stomach to calm itself. After a few seconds, I deemed myself able to look at the wound again. I crawled back up to Dean, who still had his head tipped back in pain.

"Dean. Dean! Look at me, just look at me. It's fine, I'll fix you right up. It's not even that bad." Lie. Dean didn't move for a few seconds, obviously still in pain. Finally, he looked down, somewhat in my direction and somewhat in the direction of his injury.

"I- I think it's broken."

"Yep. Sure is." The skin had stopped bubbling, but it was still a nasty gash. I needed to clean it out and put a splint on it before it got infected or the broken bone broke even more. I had nothing to clean it with, I had nothing to use as a splint, but maybe. . .

"Wait right here. I'll be right back." He stared at me like I was crazy, and I pushed myself to my feet, wobbling for a second. I only had to walk a few feet before I found a thick stick, one that could be useful for a makeshift splint. I wandered back over to where Dean sat and dropped to my knees in front of him, brandishing the large stick. I pulled my shirt off, glad I had decided to wear a tank top underneath it.

"What are you doing?" I ignored his question, there wasn't a need to answer him. I tore my shirt into four strips, then flopped them all into a pile next to the stick that now lay on the ground. I carefully grasped Dean's leg by his knee, and held the back of his ankle by my other hand.

"This might hurt a little." I slowly lifted his leg and his breath caught. I was vaguely aware of his cheeks filling with air and his face turning red before I placed his leg down on my knee. I held his leg in place and he was mumbling nonsense, begging me to put it back down. I grasped the stick, pulling it into place onto his calf. It was long enough to go past his knee, which was good, holding his entire leg immobile was the best I could do. It took a little work but I managed to resist Dean's yells of pain and attempts to roll away from me, I tied the splint on as tight as I could, forcing myself to ignore Dean's literal crying. I had never seen him so upset before, it hurt me a little to see him in so much pain. Tears were streaming down his face when I finished and he continued to whimper, sobs jerking his body every few seconds. I let him sit and rest for a few minutes, but we needed to get moving. I needed something to clean his wound out with, and I had nothing to do it with, so the faster we got moving the faster I could clean it out and the better his chances were of not having to amputate his left leg. He seemed to calm down a bit, the tears continued but he wasn't sobbing anymore. I saw him wipe his jacket sleeve over his eyes and I decided that it was time to get moving.

"Alright, we gotta get moving." I considered wrapping his wound before we moved, but our clothes were gross and dirty, and wrapping an open wound like that with something unsanitary would hasten the infection process. I got to my feet and Dean knew what was going on.

"Wait. Can we just wait a few more minutes?" I gave him a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything. I got to my knees behind him, clasping him around his waist.

"We need to get you on your feet. Then we can go." I felt him tense a little, bracing himself for the pain he knew would come. I held him tightly, then lifted, pulling him up with all my might. My muscles and tendons popped with overexertion already, and I wanted to drop him so bad. I lifted him so that his one good foot dangled just above the ground, then slowly lowered him, every cell in my body screamed with the effort of setting him safely and painlessly on the ground. He stayed upright for a few seconds, and I wasn't caught off guard when he swayed and his body tilted. Dean was hardly conscious from the pain that coursed through his entire body, and I didn't blame him, I would pass out too. I held him up straight until he was semi-conscious. I called his name loudly and continued that way until he finally complied, his mind alert enough to hear his name. I asked him if he was alright and he nodded a little, seeming to hear me. I swung his left arm over my shoulder, giving him some stability.

It was difficult to get moving first, Dean was constantly asking to stop and rest, a wound like his sapped his immense strength, but would couldn't stop as much as he wanted to. I pushed him to go further between rests, we had to get far, and being stuck in a huge forest with no clue of where we were wasn't helping at all. I needed to find a highway, something like that, anything to show that we were near civilization. We had been walking for a few hours in the darkness of the night and Dean was doing much better when he started a conversation.

"So... Cas didn't make it?" I tightened my arm around Dean's waist, him continuing to limp heavily.

"He didn't make it in time, I'm sorry, Dean. I would've helped but. . ." I trailed off, I felt Dean had no idea that Cas hadn't tried, and I felt he wasn't prepared for that type of information. Dean got quiet, and we walked on into the dreaded forest of the night, neither of us knowing what would happen to us in the next few hours.


	9. Chapter 9: What Happens Next

My feet hurt, and I was sick of tripping on the many branches and tree roots and rocks that lay in our path. Dean wasn't complaining, but I was just about to stop so we can rest when I heard something. Both of us stopped, Dean had heard it too. There was silence, and I strained to hear whatever it was.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, frowning and rethinking. I had probably just imagined it, I was exhausted, it was easy for me to hear things.

"Yeah, I think so." We stood in silence, until I heard it again. It was a rumbling noise, I recognized it but couldn't quite pinpoint where I had heard it from.

"I think. . . I think it's a car." I blinked in surprise, we were in the middle of nowhere it seemed, and there was a car? I looked around, struggling to see any headlights that would give away the vehicles position. Suddenly I saw them, a pair of fast moving lights heading a ways from us, but they were there, and they were moving fast, indicating that there was probably a highway in that general area. Hope refilled my mind and body, and my discomfort and pains seemed to disappear. But this wasn't my fight.

"You okay to keep going?" I didn't look at him, I looked in the direction of where I figured the highway would be, not daring to look around in fear of losing track of where it was. I heard him sniff, and he shifted.

"It'd be pointless. I'm fine. There's the highway, we can rest when we get there." I dared a quick glance at him, he was gazing straight forward, in the darkness I could see a small glint of hope in his eyes, and I knew he was alright to carry on.

We trudged on, both tripping on our own feet due to exhaustion, me more than Dean from carrying more than half his weight. It was over a half an hour by the time our feet hit the pavement. Relief flooded my body, it was paved, it wasn't gravel. An official road we had chanced upon. A smile passed my lips and I walked Dean to a tree that was nearby so he could rest his legs a little. I needed it just a much as he did, carrying Dean when he fell unconscious was incredibly exhausting and all of my limbs hurt. I stared at the open road in front of us, following the yellow lines that I knew so well. Honestly, I hated cars and driving, but when a vehicle wasn't moving I enjoyed looking at them, I wasn't an official mechanic but I could fix a few things up when I needed to without help. I had heard that Dean was the same.

"Could you help me sit down? I need to rest my feet, they hurt." I felt Dean's strong arm wrap around my shoulder and squeeze, holding himself steady. I slowly allowed him to sit against the tree, ignoring his hisses of pain. He leaned heavily against the tree, closing his eyes and relaxing. I crouched next to him, overwhelmed with the urge to check how his wound was doing so far. Dried blood covered his pant leg and I pulled it open through the small slash where the gash was. It was no longer bleeding, but it was still really gross looking. I took a long hard look at it, and I noticed that part of his bone was actually sticking out of the wound, not very badly, but bad enough to get me concerned again. I looked up at Dean's face, his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even, indicating that he was fast asleep. It didn't surprise me, he was tired and probably hungry and injured. I pushed myself against the tree next to him, making sure to stay at least half awake to make sure that he was alright through the night.

There was a few times throughout the entire night that I had dozed off, but I woke up quickly, instinctively turning to see if Dean had awoken. From what I knew, he slept completely through the rest of the night, not even stirring one bit when a car went by. No one stopped to see if we were alright, I kind of figured that they didn't even see us.

I waited until it was a little after dawn before I woke Dean up, it was amazing that he managed to sleep through the intense light from the sun filtering in through the trees. I gave him a gentle shake at first, and he didn't wake up to that.

"Dean, come on, time to get a move on. Get your lazy ass in gear." I shook his arm and he started to fall, but he jerked himself awake just in time to catch himself, which was followed by a yelp. I helped him up quickly and he shielded his eyes from the intense sunlight that beat down on us. I could almost feel an infection that was starting to become of his open wound. He seemed to be in more pain than he was yesterday because he seemed to be pressing more of his weight onto me. My muscles were already sore from last night, but I ignored my pains as we began down the long, unchanging highway.


End file.
